Reunion
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Meelo reunits with the flower selling girl Tuyen after ten years and meets an old acquaintance of his grandfather. Part 8 of Time. [Characters: Meelo, Tuyen, Meng, Jinora, Rohan, Ikki, (Mild Bopal)]


**A/N. Part 8 of Time. Meelo is 19 and Tuyen is 22.**

Meelo and his siblings had been on their way to see Opal after hearing the news that she'd had her baby when they'd past a small village under a dormant volcano for a quick rest. Jinora and Rohan, ever the sensible ones went to get some food and Ikki had gone with them on dye to the attractive salesman. Meelo had been tasked with finding a present for their second cousin and had come across a low stone building with a sign outside saying 'Flower Shop'.

"Perfect!" Meelo exclaimed and strutted inside. The soft twinkling of a bell rang out as he opened the door. He looked around to see the room covered in flowers in every shade imaginable.

"Meelo?"

A voice rung out in shock from behind the counter. Hearing his name he turned around to recognise a girl with beautiful wavy hair and dark eyes in a emerald green dress.

"Tuyen!" He shouted with excitement. It had been ten years since he had met her all those years ago but he'd never forgotten her. The flower that she had given him still bloomed in the plant pot he kept in the window of his room.

"You remember me?" She asked in shock.

"Of course. I could never forget someone as beautiful as you." Meelo answered leaning on the counter with a crocked smile.

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she blushed.

"What about me? There must have been some reason you remember my name." He said flexing his arm muscle as he placed his forearm on the counter.

"Well it's not every day that the grandson of the Avatar asks you for help on a secret mission. Are you on a mission now?"

"Of sorts." He replied mysteriously. "My cousin has just had a baby and I've been tasked with finding the perfect gift for her. Since you're the definition of perfection I think you could help me with that."

She giggled. "I think I know just what your looking for."

She lead him into the next room and started arranging a bouquet of white, yellow and green flowers.

"Daises for innocence as purity and freesia for thoughtfulness."

She selected a few large flowers situated by an intricate stain glass window.

"And finally a chrysanthemum represents joy and a long life, perfect for the celebration of a new born."

"Thank you." Meelo said as their hands brushed as she handed the bouquet to him. They stared at each other silently for what felt like eternity.

"Er ...nice place you've got." Meelo said suddenly feeling very nervous, realising that what ever was going on between them was more than just harmless flirtation.

"Thanks. It belonged to an old fortune teller who left it to my grandmother in her will. She tried to tell fortunes here too but she wasn't very good. But when she met a botanist who became my grandfather, they turned it into a flower shop and it's been like that ever since."

Tuyen pointed at a picture on the desk of a short woman with thick untamed hair next a man with unusually large ears.

"Aang?"

They turned around to see an older version of the woman in the photos standing behind them staring at the airbender as though she'd seen a ghost.

"No Grandma, this is Meelo his grandson." Tuyen said moving to stand beside her.

"I can tell." The woman said having calmed down. "He's got the same good looking ears."

"Grandma!" Tuyen whispered horrified.

"You're very good looking yourself." Meelo said bending down to kiss the old woman's hand making her chuckle.

"You're a lot smoother than your grandfather was though."

"Wait! You met Avatar Aang?" Tuyen asked in surprise.

"Once, a very long time ago." She replied wistfully. Eventually she shook herself from the memory.

"Now I'd better get dinner ready before your parents arrive home tonight."

"My parents take some of our stock to seek to the nearby villages everyday. That was what I was doing when we first met." Tuyen explained.

Meelo was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Meelo!" He heard Jinora cry from outside. "Where are you? We have to get going!"

"Sorry, I've got to go." He apologised handing over some coins to pay for the flowers but Tuyen's grandmother gave them back.

"It's on the house, just as long as you promise to take my Tuyen out on a date when you get back."

"Grandma!"

"What?" She smirked. "I may never have been a good fortune teller but I am a good match maker."

"Meelo!" Jinora called again.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Meelo said with a wink as he ran out of the flower shop doors to find his siblings waiting for him.

"Did you get the present?" Rohan asked.

"Yep." He said proudly handing over the flowers. "And I also got a date."

The rest of his siblings looked at each other in disbelief when Tuyen rushed through the shop doors.

"Wait! I just wanted to say goodbye." And she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before blushing red and running back inside leaving the grandchildren of Aang state after her in shock.

"Was that-" Ikki stuttered in shock as she recognised the girl.

"Yep." Meelo said smugly before opening his glider and soaring off ahead of the others.


End file.
